Randomness
by stanner101
Summary: the is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i check my watch ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo random!
1. Percy and Annabeth

A/N Review random stuff that is can talk about- err… Percy and (blank) to talk about. RANDOM!!!

Percy: Hi Annabeth, did you know I was getting a shot next week?

Annabeth: So? Who cares?

Percy: You totally care! You are probably screaming in fear… inside.

Annabeth: Why the heck would I be doing that?!

Percy: Because when you where five, you got a shot, and you screamed so loud, that the doctor went deaf, blind, and over all paralyzed!

Annabeth: Uhh… where the heck did you hear that from?!

Percy: Yo flama jama!!!!

Annabeth: ………

Percy: Do you like pink ponies with yellow poka-dots?!

Annabeth: Oh, I get it! You're trying to ask me out!

Percy: YEAH! SURE! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING!

Annabeth: Ok, so where should I pick out my wedding dress?

Percy: The bait shop.

Annabeth: Or Radio Shack

Percy: I think I'm going to call Miklillys baby… Bobby! That's a wonderful name for her!

Annabeth: Bobby foe lolly, sholly coe polly!

Percy: YAY TOAST!

Annabeth: Do you love me?

Percy: YO MOMA!

Annabeth: Your daddy is the… your daddy!

Percy: (leans into Annabeth and smells her hair) Flowers!

Annabeth: (give Percy a sip of her Coke… which by the way is not blue.)

Percy: AHHHHHHH! NON BLUE! (Falls over and dies)

Fin of chapter.

A/N Review!


	2. Percy and Grover

Randomness Chapter 2! Can you believe it!?

Percy: Whaz up, Grova?

Grover: Grover… Not Grova.

Percy: Whatever party pooper.

Grover: (laughs)

Percy: What?

Grover: You said poop!

Percy: I want some pie!

Grover: Sometimes I wish I was a pretty pink pony with yellow stripes!

Percy: I want pie!

Grover: I don't have pie…

Percy: … I hate you.

Grover: I love you too.

Percy: Can I have your pie?

Grover: (smash a piece of coincidentally found pie into Percy's face) THERE'S YOUR PIE!

Percy: YUM

Grover: Percy, I am getting worried about you…

Percy: Then give me another piece of pie!

Grover: But then you'll get even more retarded.

Percy: Like a monkey on a tricycle!

Grover: What the heck does that mean?

Percy: Well, when a boy and a girl really like each other…

Grover: WOOOOOW! Not that!

Percy: Did you mean what I mean about meaning about a monkey?

Grover: … I think.

Percy: Oh! Then I can't help you in that department.

Grover: Why are you talking crazy?

Percy: Sorry, I'm not here right now… sooooooooo leave a message or somthin', kay?

Percy: … … … … … BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Grover: Hi! It's Grover calling to say you're crazy

Percy: Am I aloud to pick up the phone?

Grover: No you idiot!

Percy: (shoots Grover with a silver bullet) STUPID WERE-GOAT!


	3. Percy and Grover agian

(Woops! Halfway into the chapter I realized this was another Grover with Percy one… sorry! To make it up to you, I will tell you the next Percy and (blank)… so just PM me and ask. Don't worry, I'll PM back.

Oh and…….. REVIEW!)

RANDOMNESS CHAPER 3… OMG!

Percy: Do you think I'm random?

Grover: You have to be random Percy!

Percy: Uh… why?

Grover: Because half of the reviews of this fanfiction are flames anyway!

Percy: What are you talking about, Mommy?

Grover: Ignoring the Mommy part, we are in a story on , and as long as we are… we will always be random.

Percy: PEANUTS!

Grover: Yeah, didn't see that one coming.

Percy: So what you're saying is that the molecular protons, of stable compounds are conducting a hiperconfolic transparent universe?

Grover: Sure.

Percy: THEN ALEINS WILL COME AND MAKE US UN-RANDOM… We'll be… (Twitches his eye, then whispers), predictable.

Orchestra: BOM, BOM, BOM, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Grover: What was that?

Percy: The milk-man!

Grover: No the sound!

Percy: The milk-man, see?

Grover: (turns around) MILK-MAN!!! YA!!!!!!

Milk-man: Hi kids! Does anyone want milk?

Percy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Slashed milk-man with riptide).

Grover: Why did you do that!?

Percy: He was getting out a weapon!

Grover: He was getting out a milk carton!

Percy: Oh.

Grover: And, ok fine. You're random, k?

Percy: Well ma-

Grover: I'M NOT FINNISHED! YOU ARE A RANDOM GOD! PERCY, I BOW DOWN TO YOUR RANDOMNESS!

Percy: I'm not as random as you think at salad.

Grover: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN NOT TAKE ALL THE RANDOM! I QUIT!

Percy: Stop yelling, it is not good for ear drums.

Grover: AHHHHH!

Percy: My ear drums are bongos, what are yours?

Grover: (walks out)

Percy: Ok, bye, MOMMY! WAIT! I thought someone was supposed to die in my chapters! Well… fine. (Stabs himself with riptide, and dies)

Grover: (comes back into room) you know what, this is fun, I don't quit.

Grover: Percy?


End file.
